The present invention relates to a method for rapidly loading a firearm whereby a loading tray positioned at the rear portion of the firearm barrel is laterally displaceable in relation to a longitudinal axis of the bore. The method encompasses receiving a projectile (shell or the like) and positioning the projectile and a propellant charge (or the like) in a chamber sealed by means of a closing unit. The invention also comprises a device for carrying out the above stated method.
The present invention is primarily intended for use for large-calibre type firearms, and in view of relevant further developments, the method is particularly suitable for use with field-artillery weapons for which, among other things, there is a requirement that the firearm barrel attain a high angle of elevation.
When loading a barrel chamber with a projectile and a propellant charge there is a special need for rapid loading procedures, in order to provide for a high rate of fire of the firearm. Moreover, propellant charges of different lengths, depending on the range, create problems in obtaining a uniform positioning of the propellant charge relative to an inner surface of the closing unit.